Donatello's Jumpsuit Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Donatello likes jumpsuits. Don't we all?
1. Chapter 1

**Donatello's Jumpsuit Fetish**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

"Dude, watcha reading there?" Michelangelo asked Donatello, who was looking at a magazine of fine women wearing yellow jumpsuits, the four turtles being in their secret lair along with Splinter.

Donatello slapped Michelangelo, quickly closing his magazine. "It's not important!"

"Total redundant use of violence, dude." Michelangelo stated, rubbing his hand.

"What's your problem, Donny? Afraid to be more open with yourself?" Raphael teased him.

"No! Just leave me in peace!" Donatello snapped at him.

"Is something wrong with him, Splinter?" Leonardo asked him.

"It seems that Donatello is reading something and he doesn't want anyone invading his privacy." Splinter stated.

"Yeah, obviously." Raphael stated.

Michelangelo took a closer look, swiping the book and gasping. "Dude! Mondo shocker, dude! What the shell is this?"

"Hey, don't look at that!" Donatello remarked.

"You said "dude" twice, Michelangelo." Leonardo pointed out.

"Not the point, dude." Michelangelo stated. "Don, why the shell are you looking at this jumpsuit magazine?"

"Give that back!" Donatello swiped the magazine back, running away with it.

"Geez, what's gotten into his shell?" Raphael remarked.

"Mondo question, dude." Michelangelo stated.

"Whatever it is, I get the feeling we'll find out more about it in the next chapter." Leonardo stated.

"Mondo wreckage of the fourth wall, dude. Just like in some of the TV episodes." Michelangelo stated.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Technodrome, Shredder was growing impatient as Bebop and Rocksteady were both relaxing.

"What is taking Kraang so long? I'm anxious to find out what our next evil plan will be!" Shredder remarked.

"Oh uh, just be patient, boss. Maybe eh Kraang will come up with something soon boss." Rocksteady stated.

"Yeah. Then you can uh go up there and take cares of the Turtles, boss." Bebop added.

"Silence, you imbecilic mutants!" Shredder snapped, shaking his fists. "I want an evil plan to destroy the turtles now!"

Then, Kraang walked into the room, being in his body that Shredder made for him.

"It would seem that there is no reason for us to go up there and do anything at the moment." Kraang stated in his Pat Fraley voice as he squirmed around in his body.

"You incompetent brain! What reason could there ever be for us not to do anything?" Shredder remarked.

"Well, you big cheese grater, it just so happens that they're selling magazines with sexy women wearing jumpsuits somewhere in the city, not that that is important." Kraang mentioned.

Shredder shook his fists. "If it's not important, why are you telling me this?"

"Calm down, metal mouth. I am just connecting to the story's plot. We'll have an evil plan soon enough." Kraang mentioned.

"Oh we better!" Shredder stated.

"Hey, when you do, is there anything we can do, boss?" Rocksteady asked.

"Yeah. We would like to make ourselves useful." Bebop added.

"Silence, you mutant buffoons!" Shredder snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again what we're doing here, boss?" Rocksteady asked, he, Bebop and the Shredder being in a magazine store.

"Because, you moronic mutants, given Donatello's sudden desire to read these jumpsuit magazines, the Turtles will come here, and we can finally destroy them!"

"Ehh but how will they know we're here, boss?" Bebop asked.

"Trust me, they will come." Shredder stated.

Meanwhile, the Turtles walked in, seeing all the jumpsuit magazines.

"Gosh, look at all these!" Don blushed.

"Dude, don't get your cheeks in a bunch." Mikey stated.

"Hey, it's the Shredder!" Leo yelled, he and the other turtles pulling off heir disguises and pulling out their weapons."

"Just as I expected! The Turtles!" Shredder claimed. "Get them!"

"As you want, boss!" Bebop remarked.

"Yeah, boss." Rocksteady states, he and Bebop pulling out laser guns and firing at the Turtles, all of whom dodged the blasts and deflected them with their weapons, except for Donatello, who hid behind the counter and looked at one of the magazines.

"Don, not again!" Raphael remarked.

"You know boss, I always wanted to be on the cover of a magazine." Bebop stated.

"Wish granted!" Raphael threw a sai at Bebop, knocking him onto one of the magazines, literally being on the cover of it. "Boy those never get old. At least for us."

"Screw this. Let the turtles have their fun!" Shredder decided, he along with Bebop and Rocksteady retreating, with the turtles except Don trying to give chase, but failing as they disappeared.

"Rats! He got away!" Leo remarked.

"Mondo bummer dude." Mikey stated.

"If only Donnie here wasn't too busy with his new fetish, we'd have caught him." Raph stated.

"Could you guys keep it down? This is getting interesting." Don stated, his eyes glued to the magazine as the other turtles groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that could of gone better." Raphael remarked.

"What happened in here?" April O'Neil asked, showing up on the scene with a Channel 6 News camera.

"Well ol' Donny here let the Shredder get away. And that's just the lite version." Raphael remarked.

"Wait, you mean I just missed my chance for another story?" April remarked, shaking her arms.

"I'm afraid so." Leonardo stated.

"Totally typical, dudes." Mikey shrugged.

"And...are you reading those jumpsuit magazines again?" April gasped, noticing Don reading one of them, feeling offended.

Don gasped, throwing the magazine aside. "No, well not anymore."

"On the bright side, looks like you finally have your story." Raph remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello slipped his hand through the sewer grate, grabbing the latest issue of Jumpsuit Monthly that a human delivery boy, who had no idea as to why, left for him.

"Oh boy! The latest issue is here! I gotta catch up before next month's issue comes!" Donatello claimed as he dashed back to the lair.

"Hey guys, guess what I've got!" Donatello claimed.

"Oh, is it a pizza? Because that would be mondo tubuloso, dude!" Michelangelo stated.

"Typical Mikey. Always with the pizzas." Raphael remarked as he twirled one of his sais in boredom.

"Oh I wish! The newest issue of my magazine!" Don announced as he rushed into his room to read it.

"It would seem that Donatello's strange, new hobby is making him act as strange as his hobby is." Splinter spoke.

"More true words have never been spoken in this fanfic." Leonardo added.

Michelangelo shrugged. "Still, what kind of trouble could this sort of thing get us into, compadres? Not like those bad dudes Shredder and Kraang can get in on it in any way."

* * *

"It's finally finished!" Kraang announced, his body holding a yellow ray gun while he, the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady were in the Technodrome. "This ray will bring those jumpsuit supermodels in those magazines to life, and the turtles will be distracted by them once they each appeal to their desires, and they will have no choice but to surrender to us!"

"No fair! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Shredder pouted, swinging his fists vertically. "Not only is

"Because Shredder, I'm the better villain in this series, not you! And plus our numbers are far greater when we try to conquer that other dimension with the younger, less appealing teenager April O'Neil!" Kraang remarked, referencing the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Plus, we just got our debuts in that dimension, boss!" Rocksteady stated, referencing the end of the Serpent Hunt episode of the 2012 TMNT.

"Yeah, it's about time." Bebop added.

"Will you three stop referencing that new show? I don't need to be talking about some darker, more menacing version of myself!" Shredder growled. "Oh the hell with it! Are sure this plan will work?"

"Of course it will work! I thought of it and you didn't! Therefore it will not fail like all your other stupid plans to destroy the turtles!" Kraang remarked.

"Stupid? I'll have you know those plans were brilliant, even if they didn't work!" Shredder pointed at Kraang, the two of them bickering as Bebop and Rocksteady stared at them.

"Shouldn't we do something, Bebop?" Rocksteady asked him.

"Nah. That brain and the boss will eventually come to compr- uhh.." Bebop rubbed his head. "That thing where two peoples agree on some thing."

"That's called a compromise, you dumb dumbos!" Shredder snapped. "How dumb can you get? Honestly!" Shredder shrugged, glancing at the camera and breaking the fourth wall.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is April O'Neil, coming to you live from in front of the magazine store, where a robbery is currently taking place." April announced, the turtles watching her on Channel 6.

"You think Shredder and Kraang are behind this?" Leonardo asked.

"That'd be totally typicalioso, dude." Michelangelo stated.

"Whoever's behind it, we should go out there and kick some shell! It is what we do, after all." Raphael suggested.

"Just another day in our lives." Donatello shrugged.

"Making a big mess to attract the turtles is fun." Bebop stated.

"Yeah. The best part is, we don't have to clean up afterwards!" Rocksteady added.

The turtles suddenly arrived at the magazine store, seeing Bebop and Rocksteady, both of whom have trashed the place.

"All right, what are you two bozos up to this time?" Raphael remarked, holding up his sais.

Shredder and Kraang suddenly came through the Dimension X portal, with Kraang firing the laser at one of the magazines, which glowed brightly as several random women in differently colored jumpsuits similar to April's came out, making several poses.

"Holy guacamole, dudes!" Mikey gasped.

"I didn't know the jumpsuit fashion show was in town." Raphael wisely stated.

"You guys, they're distracting us so that we don't...we don't..." Leonardo was awestruck by the jumpsuits as Donatello simply felt his shell get tighter.

"You see, Shredder? I told you my plan would work. And that is because I thought of it. Not you!" Kraang remarked.

"Oh shut up, Kraang! At least we finally have those retched turtles where we want them! Now I can conquer earth!" Shredder remarked, shaking his fists.

"You mean I can conquer earth! Me and the other Kraang can conquer this puny planet just like we conquered New York in that other universe!" Kraang stated.

"I don't know why I bother putting up with you and these two air brains!" Shredder snapped, pointing his hand at Bebop and Rocksteady.

Kraang smirked, letting out a squeamish laugh afterwards. "Face it, Shredder. You need me."

"Yeah boss. You need him." Rocksteady added.

"Just like we need you." Bebop added.

Shredder growled. "At this rate, I won't be surprised if they changed the title of this fanfic to _Shredder Gets Pissed Off_!

"Oh, they won't do that. You can just change the title of a fanfic in the middle of the story. That would just confuse the readers of earlier chapters." Kraang mentioned.

"Whatever! Let's just go already!" Shredder, Kraang, Bebop and Rocksteady ran out, leaving the Turtles in their hot predicament.


	6. Chapter 6

A few moments later, all of the random women in jumpsuits vanished, the effects of Kraang's Ray wearing off.

"Well glad that's over. It was jumpsuit city back there!" Raphael remarked.

"Mondo notion, dude. Those babes were totally tubuloso in those jumpsuits." Michelangelo stated.

Leonardo noticed Donatello stuttering in satisfaction, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Hey Donatello, you ok?"

"I am now." Donatello rubbed his head. "Boy, I don't know what came over me there."

"Just don't go jumping for suits." Raph remarked. "And if I have to keep making all the funnies and witty remarks, I'm jumping to another fanfic."

"What on earth happened here?" April gasped, seeing the magazine store being messed up, holding a Channel 6 camera. "Don't tell me I just missed another hot story!"

"I'm afraid so, sister." Raphael remarked.

"Totally terribilioso, dude." Mikey stated, making up another word in his own speech lingo.

"Oh, h-h-h-hi April!" Donatello blushed at seeing April's yellow jumpsuit.

"Don, are you ok?" April asked.

"Sure thing, April! I especially love the jumpsu- I mean, the jump you have on hot stories, even if your efforts are sometimes in vain."

"Nice save." Ralph commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kraang and Shredder were watching Channel 6 from inside the Technodrome.

"Nice going, Kraang." Shredder sarcastically remarked. "What you did back there proved utterly pointless! As pointless and stupid as are those two impaired mutant morons of mine!"

"Oh, a simple minor setback." Kraang stated. "Besides, those Turtles would be completely lost without Donatello, and his newfound fetish for jumpsuits will prove most useful to us in time!"

"And just how do you propose we will milk this even further?" Shredder asked.

"Patience, Shredder! True genius takes time!" Kraang told him.

"Can you believe I've had to work with this guy throughout the entire freaking show plus a movie?" Shredder shrugged, breaking the fourth wall.

"I heard that!" Kraang remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**"APRIL!"** Burne Thompson yelled, slamming his fist on his desk in the Channel 6 Building right before April ran into his office.

"Yes chief what is it?" April quickly asked.

"Why arn't you out there covering that story?" Burne growled.

"What story? The one about the raid at the magazine store? I missed it!" April shrugged.

"No excuses! I'm the boss and I say you should get a hot story no matter what! Because I'm the one who gives the orders around here!"

"Gee, and I thought that guy who ran off last night was nuts." Irma stated.

"But chief, what about me? Don't I get to do anything?" Vernon asked, waking into the room.

"You get to cover that boring story over by the pier." Burne stated. "Oh, and April, take Irma with you! She just ate all the food at this network!"

"What can I say? I'm one hungry girl who doesn't seem to follow her diet." Irma shrugged.

Vernon gawked. "But chief! I should cover the story, not April! She's friends with those turtles!"

"Whatever you say, Vernon." April scoffed. "After all, my friends may not be normal, but at least I know you're no more human than them."

"Must you make more jokes about me being barely human?" Vernon remarked.

"Of course we must!" April teased him.

"I don't care! Just bring me a hot story!" Burne growled.

"Right away, chief!" April ran out with Vernon following her, holding a Channel 6 camera.

Irma's stomach growled loudly all of a sudden as she placed her hands on it. "Oh boy, there goes my stomach again. I hope we can get some food along the way!" with that, Irma followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles walked out of the pizza restaurant, holding several boxes of pizzas.

_"We're really hip."_ Leonardo stated. "Nothing like some pizza to support that."

"Totally tubuloso, dudes! Let's get back to the lair fast! I've got the major munchies!" Michelangelo stated with his typical surfer talk.

_"Hey, get a grip!"_ Raphael remarked.

"Y'know, Splinter may not like pizza, but at least _he's a radical rat._" Michelangelo stated.

Meanwhile, April and Irma walked into the scene.

"Oh hey guys! You know where I can get that hot story of the jumpsuits?" April asked.

Irma's stomach growled louder. "Oh, so hungry!" Irma groaned, placing her hands on her stomach as it kept growling at her.

"No, but I'm sure old Shred-head will be back with another scheme, right Donatello?" Raph commented. "Donatello?"

Ralph turned and noticed Donatello sitting on the ground, looking at a jumpsuit magazine.

"Oh not again! Are you reading those stupid jumpsuit magazines again?" Raph sighed.

_"That's a fact, Jack!"_ Don commented.

"Jumpsuit magazine? Why I oughta!" April put her hands on her hips, offended that Donatello was hitting on her attire.

"Oh thank god! Food!" Irma grabbed the pizzas, opening one of the boxes and scarfing it down.

"Whoa, what's up with Irma? She's got the mondo major munchies!" Mikey gasped.

_"Gimme a break!"_ Raph remarked. "What, did Kraang and Shredder do something already?"

"Actually, no they didn't." Don commented before returning to his magazine, much to April's annoyance.

"Just great. Now we have to deal with two of the author's fetishes." Raph sighed.

"Fetishes? That's it!" April pulled out her camera, recording Donatello blushing while reading the magazine as well as Irma wolfing down her fourth pizza. "Much like how many people feel about me, this'll be a hot story!"

Mikey started dancing in front of the camera, getting into the mood. "Aw yeah dudettes. **_PARTY!_**"


	8. Chapter 8

"Those turtles will be too distracted by those jumpsuits to do anything about us!" Kraang remarked, letting out a jiggly chuckle afterwards.

"Seriously, as good as that plan must of been, there's just no coming up with anything good these days!" Shredder stated.

Kraang lifted his left eye. "Just what are you implying, Shredder? Are you implying that there is a flaw with my plan?"

"I'm just saying it's the type of material that would never make it to television!" Shredder crossed his arms.

"Well of course not, you metal head! That's what fanfics and other fan made crap is for!" Kraang fumed.

"In any case, it's getting boring around here. I hate to admit it, but I wonder how long before the Turtles find us." Shredder stated.

"Oh about, a few seconds!" Raphael stated, he and the other Turtles coming into the Technodrome through a transdimensional portal, each wilding their respective weapons.

"The turtles!" Shredder growled, holding up his fists. "Bebop! Rocksteady! You were supposed to make sure the transdimensional portal was closed!"

"Eh sorry boss." Rocksteady shrugged.

"Yeah, we would have, but we're stupid." Bebop admitted.

"How and why did I ever get stuck with these two imbeciles for 8 freaking seasons?" Shredder sighed, shaking his head. "Oh never mind! Get the turtles!"

"Sure thing, boss!" Bebop stated as he and Rocksteady each took out a laser beam.

"Turtles fight with honor!" Leonardo declared as he chopped Bebop's gun to pieces with his katanas and Raphael jammed and broke Rocksteady's laser by throwing one of his sais.

"Oh, why did they ever make this a running gag?" Bebop groaned.

"Yeah, that's dumber than us!" Rocksteady remarked.

**_"Cowabunga!"_** Michelangelo yelled, swinging from his grappling hook and kicking Bebop into Rocksteady, the two gruesome twosome mutants having their asses handed to them.

"Blast! That ray I used on the turtles must have only been temporary!" Kraang remarked.

"Stupid turtles! You'll never get past this!" Shredder pulled out a yellow laser, firing it at the turtles, which causes a sentient, yet sexy looking jumpsuit to pop out, causing Donatello to blush at the mere sight of it.

"Oh boy! I'm jumpy for jumpsuits!" Don stated.

"Oh great. Just when I thought we could get through one chapter without anything like that happening." Raphael remarked, slapping his forehead in disgust.

Shredder chuckled at Donatello's reaction to the living jumpsuit. "That should keep one of the turtles busy!"

"Yeah, well what about us, tin grin?" Raphael remarked, he and Michelangelo wilding their weapons in front of him.

"You're totally cramping our style, dude!" Michelangelo remarked, before Leonardo used his katanas to Alice the jumpsuit to pieces, snapping Donatello out of his trance.

"Thanks, Leonardo." Donatello rubbed his cheeks.

"Don't mention it." Leonardo responded, as he and the other turtles stepped in front of Shredder.

**_"TURTLE POWER!"_** the four turtles all claimed in unison, attacking Shredder, who managed to dodge as all of the turtles' weapons struck the Technodrome's main power supply, causing it to short out.

"Oh Dregg Drugs! Not again!" Kraang gasped.

"Let's make turtle tracks!" Leonardo claimed, he and the other turtles quickly stepping back through the portal, which shorted out a few seconds afterward, the entire Technodrome shorting out, trapping them in Dimension X.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's get back to the lair before April shows up, dudes." Michelangelo stated, he and the other turtles near a sewer grate.

"What's up, guys?" April greeted them.

"H-H-H-Hi, April!" Donatello stuttered, blushing at the sight of April's yellow jumpsuit.

"Not this attitude of yours again!" April scoffed, noticing how attracted Don was to April's jumpsuit.

"Great, you just had to open you big mouth." Raphael remarked at Mikey.

"Perhaps Splinter will know what to do about this." Leonardo suggested, he along with Raph and Mikey going into the sewers while Don stayed behind.

"If you're gonna keep acting this way, I might as well just remove my jumpsuit!" April remarked, which caused the sky to turn bloody red all of a sudden. "N-N-Never mind." The sky turned back to its normal blue color.

"Whatever suits you! I'm jumping for joy!" Don stated.

"Why you...!" April fumed, before she accidentally farted loudly, the back of her jumpsuit puffed up by her gas, which got trapped inside. "Oh, I guess I shouldn't of had that pizza with the guys..." April gasped, releasing several more brassy, tuna pitched poots that made her butt appear bigger and caused Donatello to blush more at the sight, being a lover in a half-shell.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lair, the other three Turtles were conversing with Master Splinter about Donatello's jumpsuit addiction.

"...and now the dude is totally wacko." Mikey finished, twirling his finger.

Splinter rubbed his chin. "It would seem that our Donatello is under the impression one Donatello of a different world, with a Dimension X of its own, having a crush on the April of that world, saw our April with her proper attire and fell in love with it over the fact that it's the same person from another dimension. It must have somehow affected our own Donatello."

"Oh yeah, sure. That makes about as much sense as a giant worm full of mutagen from a temporally different Dimension X popping up out of nowhere in the city and causing a series of earthquakes, followed by some mutant tiger busting his way out of it and teleporting back to where he came from." Raphael remarked. "See how I have to be the genius when Donny is not around? It makes me as sick as I am the wise guy, trying to take advice from my wise sensei."

"Mondo gasp, dude! Everyone's going cuckoo for cocoa puffs!" Mikey stated.

"My wisdom to you for this particular case is, to think outside the box, or in this case, all that is around you." Splinter stated.

"Right, we'll add that right after cocoa puffs." Raph remarked.

"Follow me, guys! I think I know how we're gonna save Donatello from his jumpsuit fetish so things can go back to normal!" Leo claimed.

"As normal as they would ever be in this crazy, mixed up Turtle Omniverse." Raph remarked.


	10. Chapter 10

"So like, how will we get this transdimensional gizmo working without Donatello to help us out, dudes?" Michelangelo asked, he and the other turtles working on a way to get the dimensional portal in the lair to work, as much as it malfunctioned.

"I don't know, but we have to! It's the only way to save Donatello from his newfound fetish!" Leonardo stated.

"Yeah, only for something else to come along. Seriously, when push comes to shove, I'm leaving this god forsaken fanfic!" Raphael remarked.

Suddenly, the portal started shorting out of control, knocking the turtles back as the portal opened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the computer animated world of the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the 2012 Turtles were relaxing in their lair, while 2012 Donatello was working on something.

"There, it's finished!" 2012 Donatello announced, sounding like 1987 Raphael. "I've created a perfect replica of the yellow jumpsuit that I saw through one of those portals during that time we were dealing with those giant worms!"

"That's great, Don. Go be sexy in it or something." 2012 Raphael remarked.

"Come on, is no one giving a damn about my thing?" Don remarked.

"I am!" 2012 Michelangelo stated. "It will make an awesome punching bag!"

Don gasped. "Mikey! Don't-

_"Boo-ya-ka-shah!"_ Mikey yelled, swinging his nunchaku at the jumpsuit, which then abruptly vaporized into thin air a few seconds later.

"No! My jumpsuit! Now the Dons of the other dimensions will never be into jumpsuits, and this fanfic will end!" Don gasped.

"Was it something I did?" Mikey shrugged.

"Face it, Don. It just wasn't meant to be." 2012 Leonardo stated, placing his hand on Don's shoulder, who lowered his head in shame.

* * *

Suddenly, 2012 Don's jumpsuit replica came through the portal, catching on fire as it hits the ground as a result of the portal's malfunctioning as it shorted out, the 1987 turtles (save for Donatello) gasping at the sight.

"Well that's just swell." Raph remarked.

Meanwhile outside, April was still farting brassy butt blasts that were constantly puffing up the back of her jumpsuit, her butt cheeks vibrating from the sheer force of her butt bombs that were trapped inside the tight jumpsuit.

"Oh man that's just so fucking-" something snapped in Donatello all of a sudden, the red es on his cheeks vanishing. "-weird! And I gotta go make sure the guys don't break my portal!" he then jumped through a manhole into the sewers.

"Glad that's over." April sighed.

Donatello stormed into the lair, seeing that the other turtles broke his portal. "You guys! You totally ruined that jumpsuit that myself from the other- oh never mind." Don sighed.

"Welcome, back, buddy." Raph placed his hand on Don's shoulder.

"Glad to have you back, amigo." Mikey stated.

"I take it you didn't go through too much trouble with April?" Leo asked.

"Not too much." Don shrugged.

**THE END**


End file.
